creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Bioengineering Projects
NOTE: '''The following is fanonized content of the fictional projects in Air Gear as written and expanded upon by user TOAA. In Air Gear, two major bioengineering experiments have been conducted by separate organizations with the intention of creating compatible users of A·T technology. They are the '''Gravity Children Project and Brain Charger Project. These two projects were never completed and did not have the chance to reach their final phase or stage of development in the original Air Gear storyline. Gravity Children Project Over the course of their research, the original designers of A·T realised that their technology could not be utilized fully by ordinary people. To overcome this problem, they created genetically modified children, raised under zero-gravity conditions, who used A·T from birth. Twenty-Eight of the Gravity Children '''would eventually escaped from the Trophaeum Tower, all with Regalia, and would integrate into normal human society; however, they would suffer from the effects of gravity. Those who continued to ride A·T were eventually crowned as Kings by the A·T world. All of the Twenty-Eight Gravity Childrens personal A·T were Regalia, but twenty of their regalia's were stolen by the Takeuchi Brothers. A few of the Gravity Children's A·T would go on to become the Eight Regalia. In Rasetsu's story it is revealed that the true purpose of The Gravity Children Project was to create a new, superior wave of posthuman species that were capable of feats and had access to incredible and miraculous abilities beyond that of any other human being on the face of the earth. This most prominent aspect of this project was to cause the awakening of levitation and flight in the human body, hence the name "gravity children". Physiology Products of the Gravity Children Project are physiologically different to the ordinary human being in several aspects, the most obvious of which is their cross-shaped pupil, or '''Twinkle Eye. They also possess two major modifications to their cerebral cortex known as the Solid Sense Type and Biomass Gyroscope. Collectively, these enhancements grant them superlative ability in riding A·T. This allows them to see 3D scales of their surroundings. Several Gravity Children have commented that their bodies can take more pressure and are stronger than those of regular humans (and by extension Brain Chargers). Whether this is true or not has yet to be seen, however Kilik, one of the first generation Gravity Children has been seen to be able to place his body under enormous pressure to harden muscle tone. However, this barely even denotes the surface of the deepness that is a Gravity Childs immense superhuman capabilities. Gravity Children have naturally massive latent "Boost" reserves but due to the fact that the 28 infamous gravity children escaped the Trophaeum tower before entering the final stage of the superhuman development, they were unable to properly awaken and tap into their boost reserves. The Gravity Children that were held back instead developed into massively superhuman beings and are said to be the closest to the ultimate success goal that the gravity children project wanted to reach. Brain Charger Project The Brain Charger Project was a bioengineering experiment headed by Professor Minami and sponsored by Sano Enterprises with the goal of replicating the abilities of Gravity Children. It was hoped that by transferring their traits into the bodies of ordinary people, an economical alternative to the expensive Gravity Children could be created. The Gravity Children, while possessing the potential to 'fly', also lacked the drive to do so; the Brain Charger Project also aimed to rectify this flaw. The Project succeeded on both fronts, and the results were the Brain Chargers. The true intent of the Brain Charger project as revealed in TOAA's Air Gear was to allow normal humans the abilities that the gravity children would have, resulting in perfect synthesis. Physiology The main physiological change in the Brain Chargers is their variant Twinkle Eye, known as the Over-Cross Twinkle Eye. Instead of a simple cross, their pupils take the shape of a recycling symbol with bisecting centre lines. Creating a Brain Charger essentially overwrites the original personality of the body, leaving a Tabula Rasa which can then be modified as necessary. In Lind's case, Gazelle's psyche was used as the new base for the resulting Brain Charger, while Sleipnir's personalities were taken directly from the characters of 'Fantasia Fortune 7', a game which Professor Minami enjoyed greatly. The Brain Chargers of Sleipnir were also infused with "Wings of the Heart" taken from an unknown source. Category:Fanon Category:TOAA's Content Category:Air Gear Fanon